Ругару
Этимология названия Слово Ругару происходит от французского Loup-garou, что значит оборотень. Loup — значит "волк" и Garou (древнефранкский Garulf — "человек-волк", "оборотень"). И вариаций его используется более чем достаточно: Rougarou, Roux-Ga-Roux, Rugaroo или Rugaru. Мифология Ругару - разновидность фольклорных оборотней, представляющая собой человека с волчьей головой или «гибриды» человека с собаками, свиньями, коровами или даже цыплятами (обычно белыми). Ругару является частью фольклора франкофонных поселенцев в Луизиане. Среди вариантов этой легенды наиболее распространёнными являются такие: *Ругару становятся те, кто продал душу дьяволу. *Ругару преследует непослушных детей. Либо католиков, нарушивших пост (по одной из версий, человек, семь лет подряд не соблюдавший пост, становится ругару). *Ругару проклят на 101 день. По истечении этого срока проклятие перемещается на человека, чью кровь ругару испил. При этом днём существо выглядит как человек и, хотя ведёт себя странновато, пытается скрыть своё состояние. *Чтобы убить ругару, достаточно заколоть его ножом, пристрелить или сжечь. Но есть способ спасти человека от этого проклятия — в некоторых версиях легенды, ругару превращается обратно в человека, если пролить его кровь. Правда, в более мрачном варианте этой легенды, проливший кровь ругару через год умирает. По легенде, это существо бродит среди болот и лесов, что раскинулись между Акадианой и Новым Орлеаном. Чаще всего его описывают как человека с волчьей или собачьей головой. Ругару перевоплощаются не как оборотни — тело не трансформируется, а как бы выворачивается наизнанку, быстро, без каких-либо физических неудобств и боли. Прежде чем полностью превратиться, ругару выглядят как обычные люди. Но превратившись, приобретают невероятную силу, их кости меняются, и они становятся монстрами. В человеческом обличье Ругару хранит в себе звериную сущность, то есть легко поддаётся вспышкам гнева и держится на расстоянии от людей, хотя многое зависит от характера. Когда Ругару в зверином обличье, внутри него остаётся человек, он сохраняет человеческий разум и может контролировать животные желания, в итоге не «теряет голову», как оборотень. Ругару не преобразится, если не дать ему попробовать человеческой крови. Также ругару — наследственный ген, который передается от отца к ребёнку. Ругару можно убить, если сжечь его. Некоторые исследователи связывают ругару с другим мифическим людоедом — вендиго, однако писатель Питер Меттисен утверждает, что эти легенды имеют не так уж много сходства. Если вендиго просто боялись, то ругару в некоторых местах поклонялись, связывая его с Матерью-Землей. Современное использование *The NBA team formerly known as the New Orleans Hornets filed for several new name trademarks among which was the Rougarous. *The Rougarou Fest is a festival that celebrates the folklore of the Louisiana bayous. It takes place on the last Saturday in October in Houma, Louisiana. *The Audubon Zoo in New Orleans in America has an exhibit on the rougarou and features a life-sized mannequin of what the rougarou might look like. *Rougarou is also the title of an online literary journal published out of the University of Louisiana at Lafayette. В популярной культуре *В румынском фильме "Кровь и шоколад" главная героиня является ругару. *Ругару появляется в сериале "Сверхъестественное". *The "rugaru" is mentioned as having come to Dakota consciousness from Ojibwa folktales, and figures both thematically and experientially in the narrative of Peter Mathiessen's In The Spirit of Crazy Horse (Viking, 1983). *The rougarou are the main shifter creatures in Olivia Leighton's "The Quarter" paranormal romance series. *Dr John's song, "Loop Garoo," was released in 1970. This includes his standard voodoo references, but also seems to refer explicitly to alligator hunting. This same usage was reflected in Swamp People (season 4, episode 24), when the hunters capture a giant gator referred to by locals as rugaroo. *It was probably first heard on television, pronounced as "Lougarog," in the 1970s TV-movie "Moon of the Wolf," starring David Janssen and Barbara Rush.needed *The creature is featured in an episode of Cajun Justice, an AE Television show. A camp owner alerted authorities and video taped what he suspected to be a Rougarou in the weeds behind his camp. *The rougarou was featured in the Destination America show Monsters and Mysteries in America. *Haven season 4 episode 11, a rougarou is the suspect in some horrific murders featuring hearts being eaten straight out of the victims' chests. *The legend of the rougarou plays a prominent role in the History Channel television series Cryptid: The Swamp Beast. An unknown creature has been mutilating and killing animals and perhaps humans in southern Louisiana; some locals attribute the attacks to a rougarou. *The novel Hagridden by Samuel Snoek-Brown features heavy usage of the Cajun version of the rougarou. *The Strange Angels book series by Lili St. Crow has a main character, Graves, who is a loup-garou. *In the book Fool Moon (The Dresden Files) by Jim Butcher, a loup-garou (an alternative spelling of rougarou) is the main monster. *In late 2014, Cedar Point theme park in Sandusky, Ohio announced plans to renovate the existing Mantis roller coaster into "Rougarou" for the 2015 season. *In Robert Asprin's Griffen McCandles series the main character lives in New Orleans and among the many creatures he has to deal with on a regular basis are some loup-garou. *In Romauld Racioppo’s children’s picture book series Les Pjyamasques, the Rougarou is called “Grogarou” in his first book called “Les Pjyamasques Et Le Grogarou” *The 2015 short film Atchafalaya centers around a game warden searching in a Louisiana swamp for a missing person who is hinted to have been taken by a loup-garou. The creature is only vaguely seen in the film with a head resembling a bear. *In Pascalle Lepas' webcomic Wilde Life, the main character and his friends are warned about the rougarou by a witch, who says that if you see one you will become one. The rougarou then hunts him and his friend, a werewolf, through the woods. *J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe includes wands that contain rougarou hair as their magical core. *In the 2016 2K game Mafia III, enemy characters can be heard mentioning the Rougarou in Baron Saturday's Fun Park Галерея Ругару1.jpg Ругару2.jpg Ругару3.jpg Ругару4.jpg Ругару5.jpg Ругару - Сверхъестественное.jpg|Ругару из сериала Сверхъестественное Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Гуманоиды Категория:Оборотни Категория:Химеры Категория:Псовые Категория:Американская мифология Категория:Североамериканская мифология Категория:Индейская мифология